custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's School Day Care Fun? (2002)
Barney's School Day Care Fun! is a custom Barney Clip Show for season 6 released on august 25 2002 Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Hannah remember times with their memory box. Stella the storyteller later visits the treehouse to give Barney a memory book, which shows pictures from season 1, 2, and 3 episodes Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Manny (Jason Segel) *Jill (Lana Whightton) *Stella The Storyteller (Guest Appearance) *Kathy (From Stella's Memory Book) *Michael (From Barney's Memory Book) *Derek (From Barney's Memory Book) *Tosha (From Barney's Memory Book) *Min (From Barney's Memory Book) *Jason (From Barney's Memory Book) Songs # Barney Theme Song # When I Grow Up (From When I Grow Up) # The Clapping Song (From Hop To It) # Bubble Bubble Bath (From Barney In Concert) # The Five Senses Song (From Senses Fun) # That's Hats (From Stick With Imagination) # Growing (From How Does Your Garden Grow) # Indoor Outdoor Voices (From First Day Of School) # Ten In The Bed (From Games For Fun) # Alligator Pie (From Barney Goes To School) # The Frog On a Log (From Rock With Barney) # Little Boy Blue (From Barney Rhyme Time Rhythm) # Snackin' On Healthy Food (From A Splash Party Please) # She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain (From Barney Live! In New York City) # Listen (From Who's In The Forest) # I Will Always Remember You # You Can Count On Me (Performed by: Barney, Hannah, Manny, and Jill) # I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Hannah, Manny, and Jill) Notes *Barney has his Season 2 voice, and late 1993 costume *Baby Bop has her 1997-2002 voice, and Season 4 and late costume *BJ has his 1997 voice, and Season 4 and late costume *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the photograpthy original release 1994 Barney & Friends Episode Videos of the "Let's Pretend with Barney (1993)". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!" *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Sing & Dance With Barney" *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Good Clean Fun!" *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Super-Singing Circus" *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Oh Brother, She's My Sister!" *The Musical Arrangements from Barney & Friends Season 3. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Ship Ahoy". *The version of "I Love You" use the same musical arrangements from "Ship Ahoy". (Pitch -1 on the first veres and normal-pitched on the second verse). and vocals from "The Exercise Circus". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Falling for Autumn". *This is the offical end of Barney and friends (Season 4, 5, and 6) *This has the season 4-6 set Category:Barney and Friends Season 6 Category:2002 episodes Category:Barney Clip Show